onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ricizubi/Your own manga/anime?
Hope I made you think the same thing as the one I wanted, but no, this isn't about you getting to make your own manga or anime. But its about this: How would you make your own (manga or anime) series? Now ain't that a nice question for people who really try to be creative or love imagining or speculating stuff? I am not talking about the practical thing, lets just image you wanna do a series, I want you to concentrate on the story and what it will be about and everything like that. With what will you start? What will it be about? What about the characters, can you be creative enough or create great enough characters? Damn I sure wanna hear some examples XD And what about the world the action will take place in? Don't hold back at writing a lot, let your imagination flow through your fingers, I'm sure that if you are a predictor or anything close to that, you can write a lot and I'm sure all of you would love to imagine this. Now for the optional part(the way I would do it): I will start with the world, just the basics of it, like in OP, important events, everything like that. I would really wanna do my medieval like world, damn, it would be awesome, I mean, I already have ideas for characters, and I really will use the community's personalities thereXD, for each character, so I don't have much to tell you about that, if you saw the blog, which I don't recommend you to do now, cuz its really damn long and full of prediction-in-comments. I can't say I'm creative about the personalities, maybe change them a little, but I'm sure they would be all awesome. Damn, imagine MJ, it would be too damn funny. Flying on an air animal, I would love to see him ride a sky panda XD, actually I wanna see him doing it! SKY PANDAS FTW! And the romance knight MDM, even worse than Galcion XD, even the women from the other villages know about him, renowned throughtout the whole kingdom as "The Pervert". Women run into their homes when they hear his names and try to not reveal her booties while stading on something, usually hiding anything that might be revealing with a blanket. The world would be big, the kingdom and also other kingdoms, damn, rival kingdoms and enemies, rivals, everything for the "heroes" or should I say perverts of the story, damn. My series would be something like Adventure, Shonen and a little, but just a little bit of ecchi XD. You can't have a great manga without some ecchi in it. DP, commander of the army, damn, I can imagine him now, he'd be like "Guys, if you do anything wrong, I'lll kick you out of the army! Army: WHAT?! DP: Just joking, PARTY TIME! Army: YAY! DP:And I was joking about kicking you out of the army if you do something wrong, although I didn't mention that I'll get you executed. Army stops its celebration with 'scared the shit outta them' face-faults" Damn it would be awesome. The World: FOREST; WATERFALL; EVERYTHING YOU WANT! And out of trolling, IH would get a higher rank than LPK, jk. But it would look awesome, now tell me your idea, just be creative and let your imagination flow out of your mind! Category:Blog posts